pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Punch Time Exploders and the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
Punch Time Exploders and the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a planned episode of the Punch Time Exploders. Plot (Coming soon...) Scenes Prologue (Co-written by Scroopfan) (Seagulls flying across they sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a pirate on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something with his telescope. The screen then shows the view in the telescope of a pirate on a dinghy) Pirate #1: (with a trunk) I got it! I got it! I got it! Pirate #2: (Squints) Dinghy ahoy. then looks down to tell someone something Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! Pirate #3: Dinghy off the port bow! (off-screen) Dinghy off the port bow! Pirate #4: Captain, dinghy off the-- (He is slammed in the face by a door as the captain walks on deck) Captain: Dinghy. (The pirates haul the pirate in the dinghy onto the ship, along with the trunk) Pirate #1: I got it! I got it. Captain: Where is it? Pirate #1: It's right here, captain. Captain: (Opens the trunk) I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. Tickets to Punch Time Exploders in The SpongeBob Movie! (The pirates cheer and they sail to the movie theater, singing the SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song) Pirates: ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! SpongeBob SquarePants If nautical nonsense be something you wish... SpongeBob SquarePants Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge-Bob Square-Pants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge-Bob Square-Pants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants Spo-o-o-o-onge-Bob Square-Pants!♪ (The pirates hog the snack bar and get some popcorn. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts) Narrator: Ahoy, kids. In honor of the late Stephen Hillenburg, it's time for Punch Time Exploders and the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie! Pirates: Hooray! Narrator: This special episode of Punch Time Exploders will guide you on a tale of woe, triumph against impossible odds, terror, and manager-ly responsibility. Our story begins in Bikini Bottom's popular undersea eatery, the Krusty Krab restaurant, where... (The camera pans down into Bikini Bottom in front of the Krusty Krab) Police Officer: Back up! Back up! (waves his arms to back off at reporters/citizens) French Narrator: Hey, wait a minute. What is happening? (The screen pans out to show the Krusty Krab is surrounded by cops.) Mr. Krabs: Please settle down! We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till me friends in the Shell Lodge Squad get here. Female Fish: (off-screen) Look, there they are! (The van from SAF pulls in, and someone wearing a black boot with an orange snake on it in the shape of an "S," steps out. It is revealed to be SpongeBob, who climbs out of the van with the other Lodgers.) SpongeBob: Talk to me, Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Oh. It started out as a simple order: a Krabby Patty with cheese. SpongeBob: (blows a bubble) So what went wrong? Mr. Krabs: When the customer took a bite, no cheese! (he cries, but SpongeBob slaps him) SpongeBob: Get a hold of yourself, Eugene. We're going in. Mr. Krabs: (Rubs his face where he was slapped) I should mention that the front door's on lockdown. You'll have to find the lockdown de-activation key Squidward lost somewhere into a Jellyfish infested crevice. Spongebob: (Surprised face) Wait a minute... then how did the lockdown happen? Mr. Krabs: It... activates on its own when a customer is unsatisfied with a fouled-up order. Spongebob: And... why was that thing there to begin with? Squidward: (Nervously walks in) Sorry, Mr. Manager, sir, I, uh, needed to take a short-cut to work and, uh.... I got ambushed by Jellyfish, and lost it somewhere near their hive? Ichy: Oy. That's something I expect from Patrick. SpongeBob: Then we'd better get to work. Never fear, good citizens of Bikini Bottom, the Shell Lodge Squad is here. (He and the non-SpongeBob Lodgers venture into the crevice) Viper: Are you sure about this, SpongeBob? You've dealt with swarms of jellyfish before, but this might be dangerous. SpongeBob: Excitement, adventure... just another day in the life of the Shell Lodge Squad. Lafayette: (Hears jellyfish buzzing) Hey, hey, Napoleon. Ooh, it's them jellyfish. Napoleon: Yeah, yeah, I hear 'em. Lafayette: Napoleon, I-I'm plumb goose pimply scared... Napoleon: Now this is no time to turn chicken. SpongeBob: He's right, Lafayette. The hive is beyond the ditch at the end of this slide. It's a short slide from heroes to... well, NOT heroes. (Slides down and checks the perimeter) It's clear. Come on down, but not all at once. Sam the Dog: What'd he say? Max the Rabbit: I think he said all at once. Monkey: That doesn't sound- (Got mobbed into it by the entire group as they slid down clumsily down the slide) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SpongeBob: NONONONONO-- (Gets crushed by the squad, then they get off him) It's cool. I got my sponginess by my side. (The squad climbs out of the ditch and come across a rock wall as Po and the Furious Five use their combined strength to break it down) Thanks for the help, fellas. Shh... (The squad appear to have reached the hive).... (Quietly) There's the hive. (The Lockdown Device was seen being used as a back-scratcher by a Queen Jellyfish as she sighed buzzing in relief, as Worker Jellyfish massage her stingers) Ichy: THAT'S A HUGE BI-- (Mantis pounced onto him shutting him up) Mantis: (Quietly) You wanna get stung into next week?! Shrek: How are we gonna get the lockdown device away from that thing? SpongeBob: Luckily, a manager is always prepared. Cover me. (Stealthily goes in with a compacted jellyfish net) The Queen Jellyfish sigh-buzzed with satisfaction as she placed the lockdown device in a cup holder on her throne. Thief: (Good thinking, SpongeBob. Capture the queen jellyfish, and I'll get the lockdown device. You won't even think of it as me stealing it, 'cause I'm doing it for you.) (The Queen Jellyfish is now being fed a whole mess of jelly-based products) Donkey: (Quietly) Lord almighty can this lady eat! SpongeBob: (Quietly) I only got one shot at this... gotta have the right tools for the job. (Starts reaching for the lockdown device, when suddenly, a long tentacle grabs the net) HUH?! (Looks to see two Man'o'Wars) Oh Barnacles... The Man'o'War Bodyguards! Should've figured! (The Two Man'o'Wars aimed to zap SpongeBob) Shrek: Oh boy! Plan B then! (The Lodgers run around in circles and make noises, distracting the jellyfish as Shrek stumbles in, carrying a large piece of coral the size of the lockdown device) SpongeBob! Use this! (Spongebob was able to switch the lockdown device with the coral, then Spongebob proceeded to escape with the Lodgers as the Jellyfish were disoriented enough that none of them were able to give chase) Back at the Krusty Krab... Banzai: (He's seen with jellyfish sting marks on his butt) Oh... man, those lousy jellyfish! I won't be able to sit for a week! (Ed laughs crazily) It's not funny, Ed. (Ed bursts out laughing) Hey, shut up! (Ed laughs more then Banzai fights with him) Shenzi: Will you knock it off?! Banzai: (Gest off Ed, whose biting his own leg) Well, he started it! Shenzi: The important thing is we got the device and we can solve this problem. SpongeBob: Better let me handle this, fellas. (SpongeBob walks into the Krusty Krab and sees a fish, extremely nervous, looking at his Krabby Patty.) Take it easy, friend. I'm the leader of the Shell Lodge Squad. (He puts a briefcase down on a table.) Everything's gonna be just fine. Fish: I'm really scared here, man. SpongeBob: (Opens the briefcase.) You got a name? Phil (Fish): (Nervously) Ph-Ph-Phil. SpongeBob: (Puts on gloves) You got a family, Phil? (Phil chokes over his words, unable to speak. SpongeBob snaps his fingers) Come on, Phil, stay with me. Let's hear about that family. Phil (Fish): I got a wife and two beautiful children. SpongeBob: (Puts on a headset from the briefcase.) That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Phil. Phil (Fish): What? SpongeBob: (SpongeBob picks a slice of cheese out from his briefcase with some tweezers.) Say "cheese." (SpongeBob dramatically and slowly attempts to put the cheese on the Krabby Patty. He then kicks the door open, Phil in his arms. The crowd gasps. The cheese on the Krabby Patty sparkles.) Order up. All (But SpongeBob): (Cheer and then lift SpongeBob up on their shoulders.) Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! Trivia *This episode takes place immediately after the events of Punch Time Exploders Meet Moana. *This episode is somewhat a Redux of the SAF spin-off episode Crokton Strikes Back, but has several differences. *This episode serves as a tribute to the creator of SpongeBob SquarePants, Stephen Hillenburg (August 21, 1961 – November 26, 2018). *This adaptation combines the original movie, the PC game and the console game. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:Scroopfan Redux